The Bear and the Hawk
by STCabbie
Summary: Ulfric Stormcloak x OC: The adventures of Ulfric and his lover, Imsine Elmthorn, a High Elf torn between the expectation to be good, and the natural instinct of being bad...
1. Chapter 1 - The Party

**I recently found my Skyrim game (MY WORLD IS BACK ON TRACK, THANK GOD) and I'm fangirling over Ulfric; I can't contain it. So, I've been inspired to write an Ulfric x OC fanfic. With chapters! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**~STCabbie~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Skyrim, but I do own Imsine and any other characters that aren't actually from Skyrim itself.**

**Imsine's dress link: . /images/black%20gold% **

**(xx)**

Ulfric shifted on his throne, trying, in vain, to get comfortable. His Thane stood beside him, leaning against the regal chair, trying not to laugh.

She was doing a terrible job at it.

A Wood Elf trotted up to the throne, sinking into a hesitant and sullen bow, before straightening up and glaring at his Jarl.

'Your Highness, I have a complaint!'

'What is it this time, Faldil?'

'Elbero's damned goat has eaten one of my cabbages!'

'What do you expect him to do?' the Thane asked, an eyebrow raised. She stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. 'And now that I think about it, you should be addressing Jarl Ulfric as "majesty".'

'Your... **Majesty**... who is this woman?'

Ulfric smirked slightly, 'Why, she's my Thane. My most loyal of warriors.'

'I-I see. Anyway, your Majesty, about this goat...'

'Yes, yes, I'll have Elbero pay you for the cabbage and keep his goat tethered.' From the throne, the king looked at his faithful companion, handing her a pre-written scroll. 'I always have one of these scrolls handy. Imsine, can you handle this for me?'

'Whatever you say, boss!' she chirped. 'I won't be long!'

Patting her thigh, Imsine summoned her war-dog, Vigilance, and strode out of the hall with him. Ulfric watched her go, looking after her fondly.

**(xx)**

Outside, Imsine breathed in the crisp, winter air. The patrolling guard nodded politely at her and walked on.

The Thane of Windhelm poked her head through the door of Candlehearth hall.

'Has anyone seen Elbero?'

'No, my Thane,' various customers uttered.

The owner, however, smiled. 'I saw him heading off towards his farm.'

'Thanks, Elda!' Imsine called, leaving the inn. She slipped through the huge gates and out the city, mounting her faithful black horse, Shadowmere.

The demonic beast cantered away from Windhelm, and then down a winding track. After fifteen minutes, they reached a series of desolate little farms. A Wood Elf was stood in the front garden of the first, tending to his carrots and potatoes.

'Afternoon, Elbero!'

'My Thane! How can I help?'

'I'm afraid your goat ate one of Faldil's cabbages, and he's come crying to Ulfric about it.'

'And?'

Imsine pulled out a scroll, clearing her throat. 'By order of High King Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm and Solitude, you, Elbero Jufgul, are to pay a sum of 3 gold pieces for the digestion of one of Faldil Rendgur's cabbages. You are also to keep the goat that committed the offence tethered.'

The Wood Elf dug around in his pocket, and produced 3 gold coins. 'There you are, dear. I'll tie old Ingrid up first chance I get. She's locked in the house at the minute. Be a darling and tell Faldil that I'm sorry, will you?'

'Of course, Elber. I'll see you later!'

'Bye, dear!'

Shadowmere soon obediently trotted off down the stone track, twitching his tail.

**(xx)**

For some reason, when Imsine arrived back to the Palace of the Kings, she was greeted by a small, fat man holding a rather long piece of leather.

'Come with me, darling!' he chirped, grabbing her hand. 'We have work to do to make you presentable for tonight!'

'What do you mean?'

'There's going to be a big, big, big, big, big ball tonight! Didn't you know? Oh, silly girl, surely you were told! After all, you are the Thane. How have you been eating? I'm assuming you have a nice figure. I really can't tell underneath that bulky armour...'

'Bulky? This armour isn't bulky! It's barely even armour!'

The Arch-Mage robes of the College of Winterhold cloaked Imsine's body. Even though she was a Nord, the woman preferred magic - less blood and more fire.

Ulfric strode in from the kitchens, a large smile decorating his face. 'Imsine, I see you've met Hulgar. He's going to get you dressed for tonight.'

'What's tonight?!' Imsine yelled, annoyed.

The High King simply smiled, brown eyes twinkling. 'You'll see,' he called, turning and disappearing to see his steward.

With a click of the fingers, three young women appeared behind Hulgar, buzzing. They each held a pile of dresses and ribbon, all armed with their own long strip of leather.

'Come, come!' Hulgar chirped, sweeping the Thane away. 'First of all, you'll need a bath. Valin, go prepare a tub. Vorid, Ilfhil, come with me and we'll get her measured up.'

'Measured up?'

Vorid, the Nord girl with platinum-blonde hair, flung open the door to the bedroom dedicated for Thanes. She lay the dresses she carried over a low cupboard reverently, caressing them like they were made of pure ebony.

Ilfhil, the brunette Nord, grabbed a basket from Gods know where, and started digging around, producing brushes, Dwemer oil, hair-clips and brightly-coloured ribbon.

Hulgar cast the bed a scathing look, before hesitantly perching on the edge of it. 'Now, then. We have quite a bit of work to do. Personally, I never would've expected the Dragonborn to be a High Elf!'

Imsine bristled slightly. 'And? Is it a problem?'

'Oh, no, dearling! I quite admire High Elves - they have an excellent sense of fashion. Radiant Raiment, in Solitude? Oh, they have some fine clothing. Anyway, enough of that. What colour dress are we going to put you in? Girls?'

Ilfhil smiled eagerly, picking up a random dress. 'I was thinking pale greens and yellows. Very nature-like.'

Vorid picked out a different dress. 'No, no, the dress definitely needs to be purple.'

'Excuse me?' the third girl whispered. 'The Thane's bath is ready.'

'Excellent, excellent. Valin, accompany our new friend to her tub and help her wash. I'll choose a dress.'

Valin, another Nord girl with strawberry-blonde hair, gave Imsine a small smile, guiding her down the hall to the bathing room. The wooden tub was full of warm water. Lavender and rose leaves were sprinkled across the surface. Numerous bottles of deliciously-scented lotions were lined up on a small table. There was even a large wool towel, neatly folded and waiting to be used.

The young Nord turned around while Imsine removed her clothing. She didn't turn around until she heard the subtle splash of the water.

'Would you like me to wash your hair, my Thane?'

'Yes, thank you. That'd save us some time.'

There was nothing but silence for the next thirty minutes, except for the occasional protest of the water.

**(xx)**

Jarl Ulfric was sat up straight on his throne, rather than slouching like usual. Anyone who was anyone was at this party. It was going to be out of this realm, supposedly.

When the last guest had been checked off of the mile-long list, Ulfric stood up, throwing out his arms.

'My friends! We all know what this party is about, and it seems that you did not fail me with keeping it a secret from the guest of honour! I am very thankful for this, as it will make our gathering very enjoyable indeed!'

Proventus gave a slight cough, nodding towards the stairs. 'And without any further interruptions, please welcome tonight's guest of honour, your Thane and my closest friend, Imsine Elmthorn!'

Ulfric's court mage, Wuunferth the Unliving, cast the spell Magelight. Two large balls of light stuck to the ceiling, bathing the person underneath in a heavenly glow.

Her golden hair had been scattered around her shoulders in loose ringlets. The dress she wore was made of ebony-black and Dwemer-gold silk. The heels she wore appeared to made from glass, and a jewelled bracelet was clasped around her left wrist.

After an eerie silence, a slow but strong applause gathered as Imsine made her way down the staircase.

'My Listener!' a familiar, squeaky voice shouted. Cicero threw himself into his best friend's arms, tears leaking from his eyes. 'Oh, my Listener! If the Night Mother could see you now...'

The ghost of Lucien Lachance drifted over, smiling warmly. 'I can sense a change in the Void. The Dread Father is smiling over you.'

Nazir and Babette joined them, with small grins. Nazir held a bottle of Black-Briar Mead, and was glugging down the contents.

'It's a pleasure to know one of our family is on the right path,' the young vampire girl remarked, smoothing the skirt of her dress. 'You have our congratulations.'

'Thank you,' Imsine smiled. Turning her head, she caught a large group of boisterous men by the alcohol. 'Ah, there's another one of my families. You should go talk to my friends from the College of Winterhold. I'm sure they'd help you with some magic, if you ask nicely.'

With that, Imsine rushed to the alcohol, Lucien floating behind her.

'Brynjolf!'

'Lass!'

The red-haired Nord swept the High Elf into a bone-crushing hug, chuckling. 'Look at you, you duckling. You've blossomed!'

Sapphire smiled reluctantly. 'Wow, boss. You look... nice.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'Please do.'

Vex and Delvin appeared, holding hands.

'Ooh, boss, you're looking fancy!' Vex chuckled.

'You'll have to pop into the Ragged Flagon soon for a drink,' Dlevin said. 'Vekel's been pining for you.'

'Ah, Delv,' Brynjolf called. 'Don't say anything you'll regret.'

'What are you talking about?' Imsine asked. Brynjolf simply tapped the side of his nose and winked.

'Go on, lass. I think the High King wishes to talk to you.'

'Oh? But I haven't talked to the College members yet. Or my friends from the Companions.'

'Gods, you've been all over Skyrim with these bloody guilds.' The red-head clucked his tongue. 'Go on, lass, off you get.'

With a heavy sigh, Imsine turned around, only to bump into Proventus.

**(xx)**

'Ah, my Thane!' the man cried. 'It is time for a most important announcement, if I do say so myself. Come with me, if you please.'

He swept the High Elf away quickly, towards the throne. Ulfric was sat in his usual slumped position, eyes darting over the crowd. The occasional guest would swan up, bow or courtesy, give a few gushing words, and then disappear into the bustle of people.

Proventus caught his eye, and gave a swift nod.

'Imsine, please go to the middle of the room, and wait until you're given further instructions.'

'Wait, what?'

'Please, my Thane. Otherwise this won't work.'

'Oh, well, okay then.' Imsine walked off, heels clicking on the floor.

Across the room, Ulfric sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

'Ulfric, she's ready.'

'Ah, yes. Very well.' He got up, and silence immediately fell over the guests.

The High King cleared his throat once more. 'My friends!' he began, making his way down the steps from his throne. 'I have one more important announcement to make. Actually, I suppose it's more of a question.'

The crowd parted to make a path for him, murmuring excitedly.

'This person has been by my side through many... dramatic happenings. She led some of my troops during the battle for Whiterun. She helped reclaim and also conquer many a fort for my army to inhabit and protect. She is the reason that I am here before you, remaining as the Jarl of Windhelm, and also as your High King.'

The bear of a man was now stood about a foot away from Imsine, looking down at her.

'She is my most trusted and precious friend. Although, I was hoping for her to be more than that.'

The murmurs burst into quiet exclamations.

'And it is with great nervousness that I ask...'

He gulped slightly, pulling a sparkling jewelled bracelet from his back pocket.

'Imsine Elmthorn... will you be my wife?'

Imsine's eyes widened. Her trembling hands reached up to his, and she cracked a breath-taking smile.

'Yes.'


	2. Chapter 2 - New Residents

**I was so ridiculously pleased with my first chapter of this, and it's really inspired me to continue. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. And it won't be. I hope.**

**Anyway, enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TES: Skyrim or any of the characters in said game. I do, however, own my OC (Imsine) and any other characters that I make up. Hopefully, there won't be too many...**

**~STCabbie~**

**(xx)**

Imsine was hiding at the stables, dragging a brush over Shadowmere's rough coat. Since Ulfric's question, she'd rarely had a quiet moment.

Even more awkwardly, since accepting the engagement locket, Ulfric had insisted that Imsine sleep with him in his own bed. Sure, it was warmer and more comfortable, yet so awkward.

The sun was almost set, and the moon was visible in the orange and pink sky. Any nearby guards prepared their torches. The horses starting stamping their feet, eager for their evening feed.

'Excuse me?'

Imsine moved Shadowmere's mane aside with her hand. A family of Dark Elves were stood in front of her; a middle-aged man and woman, a young girl and a baby wrapped in cloth.

'W-We heard that Windhelm takes in Dunmer?' The man rested his hands on the girl's shoulders, pulling her backwards to him. 'We wouldn't ask, but we're desperate. My wife and daughters are starving.'

A guard watched from the battlements. 'Oi, elves! Clear off! Your kind isn't welcomed here!'

Imsine glared at him. 'Excuse me? **I'm** an elf. What are you trying to say?'

'Nothing... my Thane...'

'Look, I want Ulfric to give these people an audience. Now. So if you could run ahead and warn him, that'd be wonderful.'

'Only the High King and his steward can grant somebody an audience.'

'In that case...'

The female Dark Elf stepped forward, cradling her baby to her chest. 'It's okay,' she whispered, 'we understand. It's a hard time for our people. You don't have to get yourself into trouble over us... my Thane.'

'Nonsense,' Imsine grinned. She threw the brush she still held in a nearby bucket, and dusted off the skirt of her dark-brown dress. Grabbing her pearl-grey cloak from the wooden stable-divider, she flung it over her shoulders and fastened the clasp. 'You're my guests now, after all!'

'What? No, my Thane, you can't do that for us...'

'It's no problem! You have children! I know he's a bear, but Ulfric won't turn away **children**. I can promise you that. Follow me!'

Without a backwards glance, the High Elf started towards the gates, humming merrily under her breath.

Vigilance trailed at the back, like the faithful companion he was, huffing and snorting, occasionally licking the young girl's hand.

The small group received admiring first glances, followed by dirty glares towards the Dunmer. Aventus Aretino was lurking around outside of the palace, talking to one of Windhelm's beggars. He gave the young girl a shy smile and wave before being shooed away by a guard.

Imsine flung open the door to the Palace of the Kings.

'Ulfriiiiic!' she yelled out. 'I'm hoooome!'

The guard stationed next to the door stifled a laugh.

'Hello, Heddvi. Having fun there?'

'Yes, my Thane,' Heddvi grinned. She tightened her grip on her shield and stood up straight, clamping her mouth shut.

Ulfric wasn't sat on his throne, like normal.

'He's probably talking to Galmar...' Imsine turned to her "guests", smiling brightly. 'Now then! Who's ready to meet the High King?'

The young girl gasped in wonder. 'We really get to meet King Ulfric?'

'If you wish!'

'I do wish!'

Giggling, Imsine took the girl's hand. 'Well, it would help to have somebody as sweet as you next to me. Ulfric could never say no to something as cute as you. What's your name, sweetroll?'

'Veresa!'

'Well, Veresa, let's go meet the High King.'

The High Elf took the Dark Elf's little hand, and led her down the blue carpet, along the massive wooden table, and through the doorway on the left.

'Wait! Isn't this-'

'Tedyne.' Veresa's father rested his hand on her shoulder.

'But, Ainab!'

'I have a feeling the High Elf knows what she's doing.'

**(xx)**

'Lord Ulfric, I think your... betrothed shouted for you.'

Ulfric chuckled as he straightened up. 'Just leave her, Galmar. I'll handle it.'

'Handle what?'

'Your wild sense of adventure,' Ulfric teased. 'Imsine, you've been absent from the throne room all day. Elbero came by to visit you. I told him to come back after dinner.'

'You should've invited him to eat with us! I haven't talked to Elbero properly since the day after... the party.'

Ulfric chuckled again as he quietly thumped Galmar on the back. 'Get. Out,' the king hissed.

Galmar growled, pulling his bear head over his eyes, and stormed out.

'Tell me, my little Dovahkiin, what are you hiding behind your skirt?'

'I'm sorry?'

'I saw your skirt rustling. What have you got?'

Imsine tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and sighed. 'Fine. Just... don't get angry.'

'At you? Never.'

'We'll see... Veresa, sweetroll, come out.'

Ulfric's eyes widened as a small Dark Elf peered out from behind his lover's skirt. The girl blinked her huge, dewy eyes and gave a shy smile.

'Imsine, why is there a Dunmer in my home?'

Her eyes flashed.

'Ulfric, I've told you before. Not all elves are bad! Look at me, for Talos' sake. I'm a High Elf and yet if a Thalmor steps in front of me I'll burn his face off.'

'Excellent point. But this girl doesn't have the appearance of a wanderer.'

'Yes, about that...'

'Her family is in the throne room, aren't they?'

'That's correct.'

Ulfric groaned. 'By the Gods, Imsine, you're too crafty. You're sneaky as well. Like a... hawk.'

'Yes, and you're quite the bear, my dearest. Anyway, Veresa wanted to meet you. Don't be grumpy!'

Veresa stepped forwards, wrapping the edge of Imsine's cloak around her. Ulfric gave her a hesitant smile, and bent down, holding out his hand.

'Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm and Solitude. High King of Skyrim. And who might you be?'

'Veresa Salam. Resident of... nowhere.' She gingerly shook the large hand in front of her.

'Hey, little bird. Do you like magic?'

'Magic?!'

'If you ask nicely, my court mage might show you some spells.'

Veresa giggled and ran from the room, searching violently for "an old, white-haired man in robes" with "a voice that sounded like he'd been gargling dragon claws".

Ulfric plopped a hand on top of Imsine's head, and looked her square in the eyes. 'Stop looking at me like that. I'm not going to scold you.'

'Please, Ulf, let them stay! You have a spare house here, and there's only her, her parents and a baby!'

'A baby?'

'Yes, the most adorable little girl! Oh, children like them make me want my own.'

'I see...' Ulfric scratched his chin and smiled to himself.

'Anyway, please! Give them a home! Imagine how good it would sound if Ulfric Stormcloak **himself** took in a starving family and gave them a home and work?'

'They're Dark Elves!'

'Two of them are **children**!'

The High King sighed. 'Fine. By the Gods, I give up. But if something goes wrong, they're out. And it's on your head. Go see Jorleif. He has the key.'

'Brilliant!' Imsine stood on her toes and gave Ulfric a quick kiss. 'Thank you, Ulf! You won't regret this!'

She turned and ran from the room, shouting for the steward. Ulfric was left looking after her blonde hair and grey cloak, sighing gently.

**(xx)**

'This is the Grey Quarter,' Imsine said. She was busy guiding the Salam family through Windhelm's winding streets, a torch held tightly in her hand. 'It's named that because this is where the... Dark Elves live.'

'They get their own quarter?' Ainab asked. He shared a weary glance with his wife. 'Why is that?'

'There may have been some... hard feelings against Dunmer during the war. Many of them come to Windhelm after something happened back in Morrowind. Something about a Volcano?'

'Yes. It was a horrible time. We had no choice but to stay, sadly.'

'Anyway, due to the Aldmeri Dominion, elves aren't particularly... appreciated around here. But I'm working on changing that. I've already gotten Ulfric to consider renaming the Grey Quarter to something less... well, you get what I mean.'

They'd drawn up next to a medium-sized house, with a rather unremarkable exterior. Imsine took the previous-acquired key from her breast pocket and slid it into the lock. The door swung open, revealing a Stormcloak-blue rug.

'I got some other Dunmer around her to help me decorate it. There's plenty of room for you all! And we put down plenty of rugs and chests. You'd be surprised just how much you collect when you're wandering Skyrim. I think I've got some dragon bones in one of the chests in my room at the College.'

'Dragons?!' Tedyne yelped. She rapidly shook her head. 'There's dragons?!'

'Oh, don't worry!' Imsine breezed. 'They don't tend to kill people in walled-off cities. You'll be fine!'

Veresa ran upstairs, throwing open doors as she went. 'Mummy, I want this room!'

'Is that the room with the double bed?'

'Yes!'

With a heavy sigh, Tedyne gave her baby to Ainab and headed up the stairs herself. 'You can't have the big bed, silly, me and Daddy need that...'

Flames were crackling away in the fireplace, casting the room in a merry glow.

'Well, there's already some basic ingredients in those cupboards by the hearth. I've put some of my old books on the shelves for you. I made sure that there was no copies of "_A Lusty Argonian Maid" _lying around.. I think that's about it! Oh, there's a couple-hundred gold scattered throughout chests, just to get you started off. I'll come by with any available work tomorrow, if you want?'

'Yes, please, that'd be lovely,' Ainab smiled. 'Thank you so much for this. I know Tedyne might not seem it, but we're all so grateful for this.'

'It's no problem! Just consider it my good deed for the day! Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow. I have a guest to greet after dinner.'

'Goodbye, my queen!'

Imsine stopped just before she opened the door. 'Excuse me?'

'The court mage, he told us you were marrying Ulfric. Is it not true?'

'No, it's true... It's just nobody's called me that.'

'Yet.'

'Indeed.' She smiled slightly and opened the door, grabbing her torch. 'Well, see you soon.'

The door banged shut, leaving nothing but a few dusty snowflakes, dancing in the sudden wind.

**(xx)**

Imsine was sat on the edge of her bed, dragging a brush through her hair, when Ulfric walked in.

'Ah, little Dovahkiin. This is where you've been hiding.'

'I suppose.'

The large man flung open his wardrobe, tugging at his armour to remove it. 'What are you thinking about?'

'That new family... Do you think they'll find work?'

'I could pay one of them to look after the Aretino boy if they want. He's hanging around the city. He gets worrisome sometimes.'

'I'll tell them that. I was talking to Elbero and he said that he'd take one of them to help on the farm. He suggested Veresa. Said he could teach her some skills as well as give her pay.'

'That could be a good idea. Have you not finished faffing with your hair?'

Ulfric was dressed in his plain silk tunic and trousers, pulling back the bed sheets.

'A High Elf's pride is their appearance.'

'**Jus**t their appearance?'

'I suppose our magical ability is a big factor, too.'

'Your hair looks radiant, little Dovahkiin. Come to bed. Surely you're tired?'

Imsine tossed her brush carelessly in the beside drawer and neatly tucked herself under the covers. 'I am tired, now that you mention it.' She shivered slightly. 'Should we light the fire?'

'I'll do it,' Ulfric offered, but Imsine held him down.

'I can do it.' She held out her left arm and shot a fireball at the hearth. The crackling and snapping of burning logs filled the room.

'I suppose magic can come in handy occasionally.'

The elf chuckled slightly. 'You have no idea how fun it is setting people on fire.'

Ulfric simply looked at her for a few moments before settling down on his side. 'You really do have the blood and soul of a dragon.'

Without another word, Imsine took his hand and curled up slightly.

'Just go to sleep, you silly bear.'

'Just stop being clever, you silly hawk.'

They feel asleep quickly, basking in the warm of the fire and each other.


	3. Chapter 3 - Maven Black-Briar

**I was on a ROLL with these chapters! I'm just really annoyed about the amount of speech. It used to be I never had enough speech in my writing. Now it's swapped...**

**Oh well! Just another goal to works towards! I really hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. I'm kind of worrying about ideas, though...**

**Anyway, I'm sure we'll manage! Enjoy the chapter!**

**~STCabbie~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TES: Skyrim or any of the characters included in the game. I do own my OC (Imsine) and any other I make up.**

**(xx)**

Imsine panted slightly as she circled the Draugr. She and Cicero had already cleared the majority of the crypt from them. Yet there was still more.

'Oh, Listener! Cicero is wondering...' the jester quickly flung a dagger at another undead's heart, 'when these beasties are going to stop!'

Mossy cobblestone walls surrounded them. They looked solid. A quick glance revealed no misplaced stones or levers.

It wasn't until Cicero started dancing around a large stone pillar in the centre of the room that the trapdoor opened. The little man screeched as he fell downwards, arms and legs flailing in his red-yellow-and-blue costume. Even the bells on his shoes and hat seemed to ringing with more alarm than usual.

'Don't worry, Listener! Cicero is okay!'

Imsine breathed a sigh of relief, before peering down the hole. 'Cicero? Is there a chest down there? Maybe another door?'

'There's many cobwebs, Listener!'

'Oh, great... Stand back, I'm coming down!'

The bottom of the hole was dark and dreary. Sure enough, massive, spindly cobwebs littered the area, making it hard to navigate. Cicero sliced down the particularly thick patches, carving a pathway for them.

'Look out!'

In a flash, a Flame Atronach sprung from Imsine's hand, and started whirling around a herd of Frost Spiders. The beasts scuttled backwards, pressing together, cowering from the fire. Their pincers clicked in alarm and their many eyes rotated in panic.

'They're scared of a Flame Atronach?' Imsine whispered to Cicero. 'I've never seen this kind of behaviour before!'

'Indeed, Listener, it's fascinating!'

'I bet the College would enjoy knowing about this...'

'Now that you mention it, dear Listener, I seem to remember the Falkreath Sanctuary's spider, Lis, had a fear of flame. Cicero accidentally dropped a torch into her pit. Cicero very nearly died! Stupid spidey!'

Barely listening, Imsine nodded mutely as she unleashed two streams of fire onto the arachnids. They hissed and screeched, clacking in vain. It was a matter of seconds before each hairy corpse collapsed to the ground.

'Round up their poison,' the High Elf instructed. 'Babette asked me for some. Apparently one of her contracts wants their victims murdered by an Ebony long sword covered in Frostbite Venom.'

Humming a merry tune, Cicero began to drain the insects of their glowing-green liquid, bottling each bottle with exaggerated care. He soon had a pouch bursting with them. Meanwhile, his boss had started exploring the cave, quickly dispatching the occasional live Skeever. She soon found a wooden chest, patterned with gold swirls, which was locked.

Lockpicks proved futile, so out came the Skeleton Key. Nocturnal had allowed her Nightingales use of it whenever they were on a job or exploring caverns, in case they happened upon any keyholes that couldn't be opened normally.

Inside the chest lay several jewels; an emerald, two sapphires, a flawless amethyst... What Imsine was after, however, was the thing resting at the bottom. A dusty staff blocked the way, and Cicero took it, examining it closely. Wrapped in dusty linens was a delicate, jagged crown.

'Oh, Listener!' Cicero crowed. 'How beautiful!' In a sudden fit of rage with the staff, he hit it off a nearby rock, and yelped as a ball of fire shot out of it.

'Honestly, Cice, be careful! Come on, I only needed the crown. Let's get out of here.'

**(xx)**

Ulfric was stood with Galmar next to his throne. He'd recently stopped pacing, and Galmar was sat crossed-legged on the floor, looking thoroughly pissed off. Wuunferth the Unliving was grounding herbs with a mortar and pestle, grumbling to himself.

'She should be back by now!' Ulfric snapped, more to himself that anybody else.

'Relax, Ulfric,' Galmar groaned. 'Your precious elf will return soon enough.'

Wuunferth glanced up from his mixture, scowling. 'As long as that damn jester stands alongside her, she'll get out alive.'

'You don't approve of dear Listener's companion?' a voice jingled.

Imsine chuckled, slipping down her hood. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a thin piece of leather. Dust smudged her pale-gold face, and her amber eyes glowed. A large sack rested underneath her left arm.

'What's that you have there?' Ulfric asked, prying the sack out of her grip. 'It's full to burst!'

'There was lot of treasure down there,' Imsine shrugged. 'We found a massive chest. Cicero got a staff - I'm going to give it to the College - but I think it's just a plain Staff of Fireballs. Either way, I'm sure they'll find use for it. There were a few gems and stuff. Talen-Jei, an Argonian in Riften, wanted some flawless amethysts, so I'll have to visit him at some point.'

'How many tasks can you check off your list?' Ulfric asked. He peered at the sack curiously, shaking it slightly.

'Jester, if I may...' Wuunferth muttered, grasping the staff. He examined it closely, running a spindly finger over the carvings. Cicero grumbled to himself, wandering over to the large dining table in the middle of the room. He picked up a sweetroll and began nibbling on it sullenly.

'Anyway...' Imsine continued, 'I found that crown you sent me to get. The Draugr were determined to keep it, but oh well.'

'Perfect,' Ulfric smiled to himself. 'I've been waiting for this item. I'll sort it out.'

'What are you going to do with it?'

'That's a secret,' the High King chuckled, tapping the side of his nose. 'It could take up to a week to organise. As per usual, you must be present for what I'm planning. I'd suggest going to Riften and the College now, and then hurry back.'

'Fair enough,' Imsine smiled slightly. 'Cicero, take my arm. It's time for us to leave.'

Ulfric kissed his lover on the head gently. 'Have a safe trip,' he replied, stepping back.

Cicero tottered over and clasped Imsine's hand in his own. 'Oh, Listener, poor Cicero does wish that teleportation wasn't necessary!'

'Cicero, it'd take us weeks to complete our trip otherwise. Don't forget how much we have business we have to attend to.'

'Yes, Listener...' Cicero sighed glumly.

Imsine's left hand shone with a bright, purple light, enveloping herself and her follower. Within a few seconds, they were gone, having disappeared from the room.

**(xx)**

'Welcome to the Bee and Barb,' Keerava greeted. 'A room is 10 gold. Talen-Jei can serve you food and drink. Any good gossip is much appreciated.'

Imsine and Cicero took a stool each. 'We'll have one Velvet LeChance, one White-Gold Tower and two bowls of beef stew.'

Keerava pocketed the gold slapped on her counter and set to work preparing the order. Talen-Jei threw ingredients together in jugs, shaking them around.

'Does this need more salt?' Keerava asked, holding up a ladle of stew. Talen-Jei sipped from it, smacking together his scaly lips.

'No, it's perfect,' he smiled.

Two wooden bowls of meat and juice were placed in front of the travellers. Two wooden mugs of alcoholic beverages soon followed.

'Heard any good stories, recently?' Keerava asked, polishing off the counter.

'We killed a dragon at Dragon Bridge last week,' Imsine began. 'There's a whole flock of Hagravens moved into an old tower near Falkreath, so if you hear of any people moving in that direction, warn them to steer clear!'

'Will do,' Keerava noted. 'I heard that your College is considering rebuilding Winterhold.'

Imsine sat up. 'Really? That's news to me.'

'Mm. The citizens of the hold have been guilt-tripping them so much lately that they've decided to put their magic to good use.'

Cicero pushed away his empty stew bowl. 'You know, Listener, perhaps rebuilding a new civilisation is a good idea!'

The tavern had grown dark. The torches suspended against the walls cast dark shadows against the stones. The chipped wooden tables were all abandoned; the previous inhabitants of the chairs had either disappeared into the city to their homes, or retired upstairs to their rented rooms.

'I think we should go to our beds,' Imsine told her companion, sliding off her stool. 'Thank you for your hospitality, Keerava. Goodnight.'

The Argonian flicked her scaly hand in recognition. As her two guests disappeared up the wooden stairs, she turned to her lover.

'Talen, did you find those flawless gems?'

'O-Of course, Keerava. I've been keeping them hidden as a surprise until the wedding ring is completed.' He yawned slightly, stretching his arms. 'I'm going to start preparing for bed.'

Keerava watched confused as her own companion scuttled away, looking panicked.

At the top of the stairs, Talen-Jei was yanked into a cupboard. Imsine stood with a stern face, arms folded against her chest.

'It took a lot of effort to get those gems,' the High Elf growled, pulling a small sack from her pocket. 'I want to be invited to the wedding.'

'Done!' Talen-Jei cried, snatching the sack. 'Oh, thank you, Dovahkiin! Consider your room free. In fact, it can always be free!'

'That's not necessary!'

'I insist! You've helped me secure a life with Keerava.'

Imsine looked at him. 'Also, I need you to stop spreading rumours about the Thieves Guild.'

'What?! Why?'

'Because,' the elf glowered, 'they have strong connections. If you don't watch your mouth, you'll end up face-down in a crypt of angry Draugr.'

She pushed past him into the hallway, slamming shut her bedroom door. Stripping off her robes, she pulled on a simple tunic, and slipped underneath the woollen blanket on the bed. As sleep started to take over her subconscious, images of Ulfric surrounded her mind. Laughing, yelling, storming, fighting. Every emotion that could have ever been sketched on his face.

'Is the Listener asleep?' a voice quietly jingled.

'Go away, Cicero,' Imsine groaned. 'I'm trying to rest.'

'But, Listener, humble Cicero wanted to know the plans for tomorrow.'

Imsine rubbed at her eyes angrily. 'I have to pay a visit to Maven Black-Briar before we go. After that, we leave for Winterhold.'

The shuffling of slipper-clad feet were audible, as well as the creak of the door. 'Very well, my Listener. Sweet dreams.'

**(xx)**

'I don't understand what the problem is.'

'The problem is that the Riften Guard are lazy, good-for-nothing bastards.'

Imsine raised the goblet of Black-Briar Mead to her lips and took a sip. 'And what do you expect me to do about it?'

Maven shifted in her armchair. 'I need you to give them a scare.'

'What do you mean by that?'

The fire in the grate crackled, the attractive orange flames swaying and letting off a luminous glow.

'I have an elderly beggar locked in my cellar at the moment. I had him transported here about a week ago. Discreetly, of course. He's a harmless old man, scarcely capable of lifting his feet to walk. He'll prove no challenge to someone such as yourself.'

'What are you talking about, Maven?'

'The only way to get the Riften Guard to sharpen up is to frighten them. Make them realise just what **could **be happening right under their noses. Don't start spouting nonsense about your conscience and "doing what's right"; the beggar was quite the savage murderer back in his day. In all honesty, you're avenging all of the innocents he killed.'

'I'm still not comfortable with this.'

Maven scoffed, swirling the liquid in her own goblet. 'Stop being such a flower. That Ulfric has changed your view on things, hasn't he? Why, not half a year ago you were slaughtering Grelod the Kind.'

'That was a contract,' Imsine snapped back.

'It doesn't matter. Either way, you've done things far worse than this.'

Imsine growled under her breath. Small sparks of lightning appeared in her right palm, and she thought carefully while they danced upon her skin.

'Fine,' she said eventually. 'I agree to your plan. But what's my reward?'

Maven smiled smugly. 'How about some gold?'

'I have all the gold I could ever want.'

'Well, aren't you lucky? How about a new piece of property?'

'I can just sleep in inns.'

'But isn't it easier to sleep in your own home?' Maven soothed. 'I suppose you could use them to house beggars if you really wanted.'

Imsine thought, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. 'I know what I want. A family of Dumner moved into my city last week, and I need to find the parents stable jobs.'

Maven considered herself. 'Well... I could always open a new meadery in Windhelm. They could have jobs there, if you wish.'

'That'd be lovely,' Imsine agreed, swiftly draining the remains of her drink. 'Now, if you could give me the details of your task..?'

'Of course,' the Nord woman breezed. 'I plan on releasing the beggar into the streets. Many guards will have already been directed to a particular area. All you need to do is go to the area, and kill the beggar. Quickly and quietly would be best. You'd need to wear black robes, and a hood, of course. A stealth potion on hand wouldn't be harmful.'

The High Elf looked at her business partner for several moments. 'I believe I have a better idea. Do you by any chance have any other wrong-doers locked up under your dwellings?'

'I believe that I have a thief that tried to murder my daughter, yes.'

'My recent travels unlocked me the magic of controlling others. Why don't you release the intended beggar, and then I can use the thief to kill him?'

Maven's eyes lit up like a torch. 'Yes, that's an excellent idea! This is why I work with you instead of other idiotic fools. That way we don't risk you getting caught.'

Imsine stood up, straightening her robes. 'Well, then, Maven. I believe our time is over. I'll be waiting beside the shrine of Talos. See you soon.'

With that, she pulled up her hood, and walked from the house.

**(xx)**


End file.
